Curiosity Killed the Cat
by ZeroYaoiPrincess
Summary: Sora gets curious about porn and Riku decides to show him... but is the heat only between the people on the screen? Please read and review. Rated M for a reason. Better reasons for rating inside.


Yaoi

Mature

Romance/Humor

Riku/Sora

This is just some random one-shot I came up with out of the blue for my birthday. And a warning. It is very perverted. So if you don't want to read some smexy yaoi _and_ non-yaoi scenes then please hit that there back button at the top of the screen and **turn back now**. I warned you so no flames about it later. I have Axel for that. Mmm, Axel... -looks around- Hehe, whoops.

**Ratings and why:** Ok definitely rated Mature (**Anyone under 18 I encourage to not read this. Just saying. It is your choice though, but I advise otherwise**).

**The why:** Slight bondage, cursing, dirty talk, teasing, some master/sub. play and sweet smexy yaoi ; )

Now without further delay on my part, a nice healthy dose of smutty lemonade.

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Sora was sitting on his bed reading a new manga when he heard the doorbell chime. He sighed and got up.

His parents were out of town for the weekend for their anniversary so it was just him and his brother. More like just him since his brother had a life and wasn't home. Which meant he had to stop being lazy and get up.

He went down stairs and opened the door.

"Who the hell..." he stopped when he saw his best friend Riku standing there.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your friend?" Riku said sarcastically and went inside without permission.

Sora just closed the door.

"What are you doing here Riku?" Sora asked and followed the silverette to the kitchen.

Riku opened the fridge and went through it as if he owned the place. Though it didn't really matter to Sora because they both practically lived with each other. When Riku was here, he lived here. When Sora was at Riku's he lived there.

It was just natural now.

"Just figured I'd come and visit your lonesome self. You know, since you practically have this place to yourself and all. It'd be a waste of space for just one person." he pulled out a coke and pulled the tab.

"You could have called first. You know, it's called a heads up." Sora said sarcastically as he headed to his room and Riku followed.

"Damn it Sora. Were you watching porn again?!" Riku said angrily then clutched at his chest. "You know how jealous that makes me when I'm left out."

Sora blushed and looked at Riku.

"If anyone has or is watching porn it's you." Sora shot back.

There was amusement in Riku's bright eyes as he smirked.

"Damn, I thought I hid those better."

Sora stuttered.

"Oh you were kidding? Woops, guess the cats out of the bag now." Riku said nonchalantly.

Sora just stared at him.

"Do you really?" he asked as he sat on his bed and picked up the manga that he had been reading.

Riku sat at the computer desk.

"I _am_ nineteen Sora." was all that he said back.

Sora blushed again.

"What? Have you never watched one? Seriously?" Riku asked astonished.

Sora shook his head no.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"I don't know. Is it any good?" Sora asked curiously.

Riku got up and headed to Sora's door.

"I'll be back." and with that he walked off.

"Wait Riku, where are you..." Sora heard the front door open and close. "Going?"

He sighed again.

"He said he'd be back so I guess I'll have to wait, but where is he going? He just got here."

Sora sighed for the third time as he picked up his manga again, reading, but none of it registering in his mind.

About half an hour later and Sora heard his front door open and close. He even heard it lock. Sora looked up confused until a slightly flushed Riku entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"Riku. Where did you go?" Sora asked.

Riku grinned wickedly and pulled a DVD case from one of his over-sized pockets. He flashed the cover at Sora.

The title said _Kinky Kitty._ There was a picture of a girl laid out on a bed. She had brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was naked with her hands tied above her head. She had cat ears on and was looking up erotically.

Sora blushed a deep red that made Riku chuckle.

"What the hell Riku?! Why did you bring porn over here? If my parents find out do you know how dead I would be?!" he said franticly which just made Riku laugh more.

"Relax Sora. Your parents are gone and the doors are locked. It's all good." Riku walked over to Sora's TV. He put the disk in and grabbed the remote.

"If I get caught I'm handing over your name willingly when they ask where I got it." Sora grumbled.

Riku went back to sit at the desk and hit the play button, ignoring Sora.

Sora watched the opening but when it got to where clothes were being shed he brought a pillow up to his face.

"What, are you embarrassed?" Riku asked.

"No shit." Sora replied. His voice muffled slightly from the pillow.

"Why?" Rik asked with a smirk.

"Gee, could it be that I'm watching porn for the first time and with my best friend in the room with me." he said sarcastically.

"Technically you're watching the pillow."

Sora removed the pillow to glare and flip off Riku, but it didn't bother Riku any.

The thing is though, when Sora moved the pillow he saw what was on the screen. Riku even turned the volume up some more.

Once Sora's eyes hit the screen he couldn't look away. Even as the blush spread down to his neck and across his ears. Nor when his pants began to tighten.

The girl was on her hands and knees with her butt up in the air. She had a tail, but it wasn't a tail, it was a 'toy' that looked like a tail. And it was in her ass.

He didn't even know things could go in there.

She was moaning wantonly so it had to feel good. Right?

Sora shuttered, absorbed in the film. He didn't even notice that Riku was watching him.

The girl moved so that she was turned around; her face towards the camera and the man in the film. She un-did his pants and took out his dick, stroking it slightly. The man grabbed the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her brown hair. He pulled her head back semi-roughly

'You want Master's milk don't you Kitty?' he said huskily.

Kitty mewed and licked the tip of his length with a small pink tongue in answer.

'Then work for it.' Master said as he shoved the girls head closer to his erection.

Sora felt his pants tighten more and quickly covered his arousal with the pillow he had used for his face.

"You like that Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora jumped and he got harder at hearing Riku's voice. Though he didn't know why.

He had forgotten that Riku was there.

"Turn it o-off." he said his voice breaking slightly. His voice not wanting to cooperate with him.

"Why? You seem to be liking it from that tent you're pitching." Riku said amused.

But Sora noticed something about his voice. It was rough and husky. And it gave Sora goose bumps.

"What about you?" Sora asked. Then he wanted to face palm.

Why had he asked that?

Riku turned his chair so that Sora had a view of his front and spread his legs slightly. He was hard too, the outline showing through his pants, though for a slightly different reason that he wouldn't tell Sora.

"Do you like what you see?" Riku asked and Sora gasped.

He had been staring. For how low long he didn't know.

Sora got up to go to the bathroom but Riku grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Riku let go. I need to go-ngh." Sora was cut off when his back was pressed into the door.

Riku moved closer and pressed his hands beside Sora's head, caging him in.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Riku looked at him long and hard.

His flushed skin and growing erection, he just couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm about to kiss you." and with that he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sora's gently.

Sora's eyes widened and he placed his hands on Riku's chest as if to push him away but he didn't.

Actually he relaxed slightly.

He realized that he didn't hate it. In fact it felt good and he found himself going along with the kiss.

There was no tongue, just the innocent meeting of lips and emotions.

Riku was the first to break it.

"Sora?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you pushing me away and yelling?" he asked seriously.

Riku had kept the fact that he had a crush on Sora to himself. Nobody knew and he had planned on keeping it that way, but then this had happened.

"I don't hate it." he said honestly.

"That's all?"

Sora looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

Riku growled at him and kissed the brunette hard and long. He thrust his tongue into Sora's mouth when he gasped and explored the wet cavern. He reached up and grabbed below Sora's jaw to angle the brunette's head for deeper exploration.

Sora shivered from the deep kiss and practically melted in the others hands.

When Riku broke the kiss, Sora was gasping for air and a trail of saliva connected their lips.

Sora's eyes were glazed over with lust and he was gripping onto Riku's shoulders for support.

Riku slipped a knee between Sora's thighs and pressed it against the brunette's hard-on.

"Ah!" Sora gasped at the pleasure that shot through him.

Riku leaned his head down to Sora's ear.

"Do you like that, Sora?" Riku asked huskily.

Sora didn't answer the silverette. How could he tell his best friend that he liked the things he was doing to him? They were both guys, he wasn't supposed to like this, yet he did and ohh did he want more.

Riku didn't like that he was being ignored.

He began grinding his knee into the erection pressed against his leg. He loved how hard Sora was and for him. It made Riku harder than he'd ever been.

Sora gasped and then moaned loudly. His knees went weak, causing his erection to press harder into Riku's grinding thigh and he choked on a moan.

Riku stopped grinding against Sora.

"Noo..." Sora groaned at the loss.

Riku picked him up and walked over to Sora's bed. He tossed him down and just looked at the sight in front of him.

Sora was sprawled out on his back and his shirt had ridden up to his chest. There was a dark blush covering his face and his hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat that was forming. Riku looked lower and smirked. The brunette was so hard. The shape could be seen through his pants and there was a dark wet spot on Sora's pants from the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip of his shaft.

Riku crawled up Sora's body. He ran his hand from Sora's thigh to over his erection, making Sora arch into the touch. But Riku kept moving upward. He dragged his fingers over a quivering stomach and then under his shirt. Once there he gently pinched a hardened nipple, making the boy under him arch up and groan.

He grabbed the edges of Sora's shirt and pulled the offending material off. Riku didn't want to see the same shirt he saw every day. He wanted to see the treasure underneath. And boy did he like what he saw.

Sora was a golden tan from all the sun he got from playing outside. He was thin and muscular, but not too muscular. His nipples were pink and hard. Pointing up like they were waiting for attention too. Sora was just perfect.

After seeing those delectable peeks, Riku couldn't stop himself from tasting them. He leaned down and sucked one into his mouth.

"Oh god..." He heard Sora moan at the contact and he smiled.

While Sora was distracted by his mouth, Riku grabbed the brunette's hands and pulled them above his head. He used the shirt he had taken off the boy to tie his hands to the headboard.

When he was done with that he moved his attention to the other nipple and swiped his tongue at it, then he nipped at it lightly.

Sora moaned and went to reach for Riku but found that he couldn't move his hands.

He looked up threw hazy eyes and saw that his hands were tied to the bed.

He looked back at Riku and for the first time, noticed the position he was in. Shirt gone, skin flushed and sweaty, and his nipples were red and swollen from the attention that they had gotten.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. That Riku was the one making it happen.

"Riku..." he said softly.

Riku looked up from where he was leaving a love mark on the brunette's chest and saw the deep blue eyes looking into his sea foam ones. He then moved back up so that they were face to face.

"Yes?" he asked huskily.

Sora averted his eyes.

"Why are my hands tied?" he asked breathlessly.

Riku smirked and swiped his tongue at Sora's lips. Then he put his lips to Sora's ear.

"I like the way you look all tied up." Riku said simply.

Sora blushed and squirmed under the elder boy then a thought hit the silverette.

"Hey Sora," Riku licked at the expanse of neck presented to him and then lightly bit his ear lobe. "Want to be my Kitty?"

Sora's eyes snapped over to Riku's in disbelief.

Oh god. Was this really happening?

Sora thought about it and then he just gave up.

What was the point in fighting anymore. He liked what was happening to him. He liked Riku. They had been together since they were little, it was bound to happen, and Riku seemed to like him also.

He took a deep breath and moved so that they were facing each other again and then Sora leaned up and kissed him gently but passionately and they both groaned. Soon Riku began kissing him back, adding more passion and deepening the kiss to where Sora thought the others tongue couldn't go any deeper.

When the kiss broke, Sora was panting heavily from the intense kiss that Riku had just given him. His eyes were glazed, there was a trail of saliva going down the side of his mouth, and his cheeks were even redder from the lack of oxygen to his lungs.

Riku smirked down at his doing and then continued to the brunette's chest.

He licked Sora's nipples once before slipping down further so that he was eye level with Sora's erection. Riku licked his lips at the sight.

Sora's breath caught in his throat when he felt a warm dampness down by his arousal so he looked down to see what it was. Sora gasped at the sight that was between his legs. Riku was kneeling there between his spread legs with a hand on side of Sora's hips to hold them down and his lips were pressed to the hardness hidden under his jeans.

The younger teen arched at the pleasure that he had never experienced before. All these feelings were completely new to him. Nobody, besides his self, had ever touched that place, and it has only been his hand!

He moaned suddenly when he felt teeth bite him through his pants, hard enough that it felt like teeth marks would be left there. But the odd thing was that he liked it. He tried to reach his hands down to thread them into those silver locks but was stopped by the ties at his wrists and it aggravated him. He wanted to touch the silverette back. He didn't want to be the only one to be touched. It made him feel selfish.

Sora groaned and bucked his hips the best he could to try and get Riku's attention since his voice didn't want to work. Riku just ignored it by pressing down harder into Sora's hips to keep them still and continued to torture Sora's length with bites, licks and sucks through the cloth.

"R-Riku... please... I can't..." Sora begged, tugging at his hands again.

He was getting close. His erection was twitching and his breathing was heavy with strain. At the rate that Riku was going Sora wasn't going to last long.

Oh Gods he didn't want to cum in his pants. That would be beyond embarrassing.

Riku looked up at the brunette and his breath caught in his throat at the sight.

Sora was a lovely sight to behold. His skin was a golden rosy shade, from his face to his chest. There was a slight sheen of of sweat covering his body. His sea blue eyes were glazed with pleasure and he was chewing on his bottom lip, making it swell and turn red from the attention. It made made Riku want to bite those lips himself. As his gaze traveled back down that body Riku noticed something else. From the time that it had taken Riku to look the brunette over, Sora had cum in his pants. The dark wet spot forming at the tip of that hardness was plain as day, especially since some of those sweet juices were beginning to seep through the fabric.

Riku smirked and then leaned back down again, placing his mouth over that newly formed wet spot and suck, getting some of Sora's sweet nectar into his mouth and then he swallowed.

"Mmm, tasty." Riku said unable to help himself.

Sora moaned again and tried to arch up but in vain since Riku still had a hold of his hips, pinning them down.

Riku gave one last lick to Sora's hardness before moving up his body to his mouth and then he kissed him so that Sora could taste himself on Riku's tongue.

Riku broke the kiss but he didn't pull away.

"Did you like that, Sora?" he asked huskily, lips brushing Sora's gently.

Sora didn't reply. He was too embarrassed to answer his best friend after just cumming, in his _pants_, because Riku had been touching him, with his _mouth_. Sora blushed darkly and tried to avoid Riku's intense gaze.

He didn't want to admit that it had felt good, not after releasing in his pants. It was way too embarrassing.

"Sora if you don't answer me, I'm going to do something else," Riku said huskily "and you might not like it." he said teasingly but seriously.

He really did want Sora to answer him so that he knew what he liked. He wasn't lying when he said that the brunette might not like it, he had just... _stretched_ it a bit to see what Sora's reaction would be.

Sora shook his head.

"It..." Sora started and then stopped.

Riku moved to Sora's neck and sank his teeth into the soft tanned flesh, just hard enough to leave the imprint of his teeth.

Sora tensed up, his mouth opening to say something but nothing word-like came out. Then he moaned when Riku licked at the spot.

"Its... embarrassing..." Sora choked out past a moan.

Riku smirked at his handy work.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Riku said as he slipped his own shirt off. "But," he leaned down to whisper into Sora's ear. "That's not what I asked you." Riku finished in a husky whisper.

Sora shuttered as Riku's breath went over his ear and then a wet muscle slid over the shell.

Sora looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Was this the same Riku that he talked to everyday? That he hung out with everyday? That he knew ever since he could remember?

He seemed so different.

But to be honest, Sora liked it. He liked the feelings that he was being given and he liked that it was Riku giving them to him. So what if Riku had become a perverted person.

All of a sudden Sora felt his pants and boxers being removed and he quickly looked down to see Riku sliding them off.

"Riku... what are you doing?" Sora asked.

Riku looked up with lust and passion clouded eyes, then he smirked.

"I think Kitty needs to be taught better." he said and then finished removing the articles of clothing.

Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

Riku chuckled and held up the soiled boxers that the brunette had been wearing.

"Good little kitties obey their masters." Riku tossed the item and looked back at Sora, "Did I tell you, you could cum?" Riku whispered seductively.

Sora's breathing picked up again and he started to shake his head at what he was hearing, but Riku took it the wrong way.

Riku smirked.

"Oh, so Kitty does know a couple of things," he paused dramatically and placed his pointer finger on his chin in thought. "I believe punishment is in order for your lack of obedience, but how can I make you scream?" Riku said mainly to himself, but also out loud so he could tease Sora a bit more.

Sora shuddered at the words, his eyes closing and began to water.

Riku stopped and looked at him.

"Sora?"

Sora didn't answer the silverette. He just turned his head away, trying to hide his face from Riku.

Riku began to feel bad that he had made the brunette cry. He hadn't meant for that to happen.

He pulled away from Sora slightly and looked at him.

"Sora? Sora, I'll stop so please don't cry, I'm sorry." Riku babbled out.

"No..." Sora said shaking his head again.

Riku looked defeated and then he sighed. He reached up and went to untie the cloth from Sora's wrists.

As the shirt fell, Sora grabbed at his face. Desperately trying to wipe away the tears.

Riku sat there on the edge of the bed and pulled his shirt back on as he waited for Sora to calm down.

When Sora was calm enough, Riku looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Sora nodded but still didn't say anything out loud. He didn't want to tell Riku the truth about why he had started to tear up. It was too embarrassing. Not to mention that the silverette hadn't even noticed what had happened.

Sora glanced over to Riku and he felt his heart clench in his chest. The look that Riku had on his face was to about to kill him.

He almost looked like he was in pain and like he was scared. Of what, Sora didn't know.

"Riku? Are _you_ okay?" Sora asked as he scooted closer to the silverette.

Riku shook his head and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Sora," Riku said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I won't touch you anymore, I promise." Riku said standing up as if to leave.

Sora looked at him confused and grabbed the pale hand so that Riku couldn't leave.

Riku looked at their joined hands with wide eyes and then he looked down, masking the look of surprise.

"Please let go of me Sora." Riku said in a dejected tone.

Sora shook his head quickly.

"No! I don't want you to go. I want you to stay." Sora finished quietly.

Riku looked at Sora astonished at what he was hearing.

"What are you talking about?! I _violated_ you Sora. You didn't like what I was doing and I just kept on as I pleased. I feel so disgusted that I couldn't control myself with you," he looked at Sora like he had been defeated. "That I upset you and made you cry."

The brunette looked at his best friend and shook his head with a small smile and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked, a bit peeved that Sora found this funny.

"So I don't get a say in this at all do I? You're just going to make all the decisions by yourself?" Sora asked.

"What?" Riku asked, his brows scrunching together in confusion.

Sora couldn't believe he was going to tell Riku. But he had to stop his friend from getting the wrong idea. Taking a deep breath he began to speak.

"Well, you see... I didn't _not_ like what you were doing." he said quietly.

Riku looked like he was about to say something but Sora stopped him by putting up his hand.

"I was... overwhelmed... I guess." Sora pulled on the silverette's arm trying to tell him to sit back down, he did.

"You really didn't mind?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head and put his hands on his legs. Thats when he remembered the state of dress that he was in or in this case the lack of and also the problem that had caused this misunderstanding, blushing deeply he tried to hide it with his hands.

Riku was curious at what Sora was trying to do so he looked at the brunette. When he saw what was going on he smirked.

"What are you trying to hide, Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head.

Riku looked down and what he saw shocked him. There, barely covered by the brunette's hands, was a splatter of cum and a still hard member. When Riku spotted it, Sora tried to cover it more.

Why had it not gone away, yet? It was his second time now but it was still there.

Riku grabbed the brunette's hands, stopping him.

"Please don't look at it." Sora said blushing madly.

Riku laid Sora down gently and moved the brunette's hands out of the way.

He looked down to Sora with a slight smile on his face.

Sora looked back, a little uneasy about the look that Riku was giving him.

"When did that happen?" Riku asked as he slid one of his hands down the tan body beneath him.

Sora shivered at the contact but didn't say anything.

"Tell me Sora, please?" Riku asked like it was nothing to him. Which it probably was.

"Fine..." Sora took a deep breath and looked away from the silverette. "It was when... when you said that... I needed to be punished." Sora said, a deep blush darkening his face.

Damn he felt like hiding.

Sora felt something twitch against his leg and he looked at Riku questionably. The older boy looked strained.

"Damn, Sora that's hot."

"Wha-mff..." Sora was cut off as Riku's lips crashed into his passionately cutting off his words.

Riku kissed the boy beneath him deeply, sliding his tongue in to the back of the brunette's throat.

When they broke apart, Sora was breathing heavily and there was a trail of saliva that was running down his cheek, before traveling further down to his throat.

Riku followed the wetness with his lips. When he reached the pulse point he sucked on it gently so that a light bruise formed when he was done, he licked that spot and heard Sora moan softly.

Riku looked back at Sora and rubbed his hands along the tan flesh soothingly.

"Sora? Is it okay for me to continue?" Riku asked like he was walking on egg shells that he couldn't break.

Sora nodded, not trusting his voice.

Riku got a little more confident.

"Like before?" he pushed.

Sora blushed and bit his lip, before he nodded slowly. Giving his consent.

Riku smirked.

"Are you sure, Sora? I'm asking you this time, say yes and I wont stop, Sora, even if you cry." Riku warned as he slid his hands lower.

Sora swallowed thickly.

"Y-yes." Sora said around the lump in his throat.

Riku smirked not wasting any time.

"Mmm, so I get a verbal response this time." he said silkily as he removed his shirt once again and tossed it away.

Sora shivered and looked at Riku's perfect chest.

"You said to say it." Sora said quietly.

"So I did didn't I. Well at least your learning something." Riku said smugly.

Sora felt like he had whip lash. How could Riku change so fast.

He didn't have time to think about it though because Riku started his assault again.

Now that Riku had the okay from his little brunette, he wasn't going to hold back. He had been doing that for years and it was damn near impossible now that he had Sora writhing under him.

Sliding his hands down the tan chest he stopped at the twin peeks of Sora's dusty nipples. He pinched them between his fingers gently before rolling them none-to-gently into hard little nubs that he could play with easily.

Sora moaned out and arched into the touch.

God, how could this feel so pleasurable? Sora knew that normally this would hurt, but all he could feel was a light sting followed by pleasure and then an even greater pleasure from the knowledge that it was from the combination.

Riku followed his fingers path with his mouth. Only stopping when he was at the brunette's right nipple. He removed his hand and replaced it with his tongue, but he teased Sora by only licking the very tip of the nub.

Sora groaned at the sensation and grabbed onto the silver locks that were right in front of him, trying to pull the head down to get more of that mouth.

Riku growled in his throat and stopped what he was doing, only to grab Sora by his wrists and pin them above his head.

Sora looked up at him surprised and unable to look away from those intense foam eyes.

"No touching till I say so." Riku said sternly and then removed his hand. "Keep them there."

Sora grabbed onto his pillow tightly for something to hold onto.

Riku smirked.

"So obedient now. Maybe I should reward my pet." Riku said.

He pinched Sora's left nipple, earning a gasp.

"Answer me."

"Please..." Sora said quietly.

"That's better." Riku said and dipped his head back down to the still hard nipples. He flicked his tongue out and licked at the nub fully before attaching his mouth to it and sucking .

Gasping Sora arched up and Riku bit at the nub in response. Riku continued to do this, switching between licks, nips, and sucking. When he stopped he looked down to see his work. The normally dusty pink nipple was now a deeper red color and teeth marks could be seen.

Sora was panting heavily with his mouth open on a silent moan and his eyes were completely hazed over.

"How was that?" Riku asked.

Sora didn't answer him immediately, he took a breath and still couldn't speak so he just nodded.

"It's good?"

Sora nodded again.

Riku down licked the abused flesh once.

"I'll accept nodding for now, but you'll learn to answer me." Riku said and watched as Sora shivered to the words and it made him smirk. It seemed that wasn't going to go away tonight.

He loved how Sora was just submitting like this. He was a natural born sub. That was for sure, but Riku was glad for it. If he hadn't been then this might not have worked, because Riku would not have forced this on the younger. Not this.

The nipple that Riku had been playing with was still wet and he blew a stream of cold air on the nub and watched as it hardened even more.

Sora moaned and moved his hands, placing one at the top of Riku's head pushing it slightly, but not putting in the strength to really do anything.

Riku grabbed the hands in one of his and pinned them firmly to the bed. Next he moved so that he was looking Sora's face.

"I told you not to move, Sora." Riku said in a wickedly sultry voice that made Sora squirm at the added discomfort down south.

How the hell did he do that to him?

"Please... n-not just there... I... sorry- moved. I wont... again." Sora managed to push out through the heavy pants.

Riku was stunned for a moment. He just stayed there and stared at Sora.

The brunette was panting heavily, his body was stiff with pleasure, and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. His face alone Riku almost went over the edge.

His mouth was open trying to get more oxygen into his lungs, his lips were swollen-red and wet, and there were a few trails of saliva that had spilled over those perfect lips. His hair was tousled and parts were sticking to his sweaty forehead. Then there were those eyes, Riku shivered, those deep sapphire blue gems were taken over by pleasure and lust, and they were partially closed making them glisten even more.

This time Riku shuddered and he had to close his eyes for a moment to gain some control.

All of a sudden he felt Sora arch his hips, brushing their lower halves together, causing Riku to snap his open to look at the brunette, almost in disbelief. When Sora did it again while looking at the area, they both moaned and Riku could no longer stand it.

He flipped them so that Sora was now on all fours and Riku was behind kneeling behind him.

Sora was confused and looked back at the silverette.

"What?"

"I'm going to prepare you." Riku said as he looked at his prize.

"Prepare?" Sora asked gaining sense.

"Yes. Or else it will hurt, so do what I tell you okay." Riku said, thinking of what to do first.

Sora nodded.

Grinning, Riku reached between Sora's legs and took a hold of the younger boys member. Hearing Sora gasp, he began to move his hand steadily.

While Sora was distracted with that he wet two of his fingers with his own saliva and then placed one at the puckered entrance. He circled the area and then pushed, watching as the tip of his finger disappeared into that tight heat.

Riku felt that heat tighten and the member in his hand twitch and he pushed in further to the last knuckle.

"Ah..." Sora moaned and pushed back slightly, making Riku's eyes widen.

"Your so lewd, Sora." Riku said huskily and Sora shook his head in denial.

He pulled his hands away and came up with something else that he wanted to do.

Sora groaned at the loss and pressed his hips back.

Riku placed his hand at Sora shoulder blades and pressed slightly.

"Down on your chest, leave your ass up though." Riku said and pushed again.

Sora blushed but did as he was told. Pressing his chest to the sheets he kept his other end up, wondering what was going to happen.

Suddenly there were a pair of hands on either side of his bottom spreading him slightly. Riku's mouth watered and he leaned forward to lick at that pink rosebud. Sora sucked in a breath and then he twisted his body so that he could look at Riku from under his arm while staying on his chest.

His eyes widened when he saw that Riku was licking at him _there _and he tried to move. Riku tightened his hold on Sora, making him stay still.

"Don't... Riku, it's... d-dirty." Sora stuttered out.

Riku pulled away and licked his lips.

"No its not, it's sweet." Riku said and dove back down.

Sora moaned when he felt that muscle push at his opening and licked at him even deeper.

Riku thrusted his tongue into Sora's tight ring of muscle and massaged the walls into relaxation. Riku brought up his hand and added his fingers into the play. He pulled out his tongue and pushed in his pointer finger and then he added his tongue back in. After that he pulled his tongue away again and added a second finger, it slid in easily and Riku decided to push in the third right after the second.

A muffled moan could be heard from the brunette as he unknowingly pushed back against those digits, taking them a bit deeper. Riku curved his fingers to stretch Sora more and he heard the brunette moan loudly.

Smirking, Riku did it again. He liked how Sora pushed back harder onto his fingers. Riku stopped and watched as Sora kept doing it by himself.

"Do you like that Sora?" Riku asked trying to hide his amusement.

Sora nodded and kept moving his hips.

Riku couldn't help it.

"I see that. I'm not the one moving." he said not able to keep it from his voice.

Sora stopped and his breath hitched in his throat.

"No..." Sora said in embarrassment.

"Mmn, yes. You swallowed my fingers up so good, again and again. Your little virgin ass is so slutty." Riku said with taunting amusement. Sora was so red.

Sora shook his head.

Riku answered by moving his fingers in and out of that sweet hole. For some reason he liked to see them disappear into that tight body and then reappear.

Riku thrust his fingers in again and hit Sora's prostate.

"Ahh!" Sora moaned loudly as he arched up at the shock of pleasure.

Riku smirked evilly and curved his fingers into that sweet bundle of nerves a couple of times before avoiding it and then going back to torture it later.

Sora moaned and looked back to Riku.

"I can't... Riku I'm...cu-cumming...!" Sora shouted out.

Riku kept moving his fingers and quickened his pace. When Sora's muscles clenched around his fingers signaling his orgasm, Riku reached his other hand to the front to catch whatever was released.

When the spasms stopped, Riku withdrew both his hands and watched as that hole twitched from being suddenly empty.

He took the cum coated hand and wiped it onto three of his fingers. Then before it could slid anywhere he placed those fingers at that hole and let the cum slid in for extra lubrication.

Sora pushed back and pushed the make shift lube deeper. He had to make it go away, it was beginning to drive him crazy. No matter what he did, his erection wouldn't cease. He needed it to stop.

Riku pulled his fingers out and turned Sora onto his back again. As Sora watched, Riku brought the coated fingers to his mouth and proceeded to lick them clean, never breaking eye contact.

When Riku was done he leaned down and kissed Sora deeply. The brunette could taste himself but it didn't bother him, instead it actually kind of excited him.

Riku broke the kiss and looked at Sora.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded.

"Yes... Please..." Sora moaned out.

Riku shivered and got off the bed so that he take off his pants and boxers.

Once that was done he crawled back onto the bed and between the brunette's legs. Riku pushed Sora's legs apart and placed them over his shoulders. Next he positioned himself at Sora's entrance but then he stopped and looked at Sora.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

Sora pushed his bottom down trying to get that fullness back.

"Yes... hurry..." he moaned out.

"Alright then. I'm going to start." he said and then he began to push in slowly.

Sora moaned loudly and at the blankets underneath him.

When Riku was fully sheathed into that tight heat, he waited a moment. Sora my have been stretched well but he was bigger than his fingers were. In width _and_ length.

After a moment of stillness Sora wiggled his hips and caused them both to moan.

"Move." Sora said and wiggled his hips again.

Riku didn't need to be told twice.

He pulled out about half way and then very slowly he pushed back in. The slickness making it easy for him to move.

Sora moaned.

"Can I... touch you... now, Riku? Please?" Sora asked out past pants.

Riku smirked and leaned forward. Since the brunette's legs were still over his shoulders it bent the younger almost double.

"Since you asked so nicely, yes you may." Riku said playfully, though it was hard not to just pound in and out of his lover.

Sora reached his hands up and grabbed onto Riku's shoulders and held on tightly.

Riku pulled almost all the way out before he thrust back in repeatedly, making Sora moan oh so sweetly.

He kept this up for a moment before he changed his angle and found Sora's prostate again, making the younger moan deliciously. When he knew that he had it he began hitting it dead on.

"Oh god...m-more... Riku, more...harder!" Sora moaned loudly as he also thrust his hips up into Riku's.

Riku lost it.

He grabbed at Sora's thighs and pushed them further up and apart, then he began to ram into the brunette, hitting that spacial spot every single time.

"Ahhh! So deep Riku!" Sora moaned shamelessly.

Sora became a moaning, writhing mess on the bed as Riku continued to pound into him, he was even making the bed rock and bang into the wall with each thrust that he made.

Sora clenched around him and he could feel himself getting close soon.

Riku slowed down slightly.

"Do you like it, Sora?" he asked huskily.

Sora nodded.

Riku slowed even more but he made his thrusts more powerful.

"No. I want you to answer me." Riku said as he grabbed at Sora's length and began to pump him along with his thrusts.

"Ah god!" Sora moaned as he squirmed under the pleasure. "Yes, ah... please. I'm... c-close."

Riku smirked.

"That's a good boy." Riku said and then he picked up the speed again and gripped Sora's member tighter, so that he could finish him off.

Sora clawed at Riku's back and thought that he drew blood, though neither off them stopped to bother about it.

"I'm cum-cumming!" Sora yelled as he clenched tightly onto Riku.

Riku leaned down to speak into Sora's ear.

"That's it. Cum for me, Sora." Riku said huskily and then licked the shell of his ear.

He was so close himself.

Riku's words pushed Sora over the edge.

"Riiku-uuuu...hnn!" Sora screamed out Riku's name as he came so hard that it took his breath. He felt it splatter his chest and part of his face.

As Sora constricted around his member, he began to tip over but when he heard his name fall off those lips he went crashing down, spilling his seed deep inside of his lover. He kept thrusting for a moment drawing out their orgasms.

He stopped after a couple of thrusts and when he did Sora went limp in his arms and was trying to catch his breath .

They laid their in silence for a moment just holding onto each other as the rush of what had happened began to where off and the real world started to come back to them.

Once they were stable, Riku pulled out with wet 'pop' sound that made Sora blush and then the silverette's cum began to flow out thickly.

Sora shivered at the feeling and crawled under the blankets he was so sleepy now.

Riku cuddled up to him, winding an arm around his waist and wiping them both out with part of the sheet.

-Twenty minutes ago down stairs-

Roxas came walking into his house after a long day of Struggle practice and he still had homework to do.

As the sandy blond made his way into the house he noticed that it was too quiet. His brother Sora should be home by now. He didn't do anything after school, said it was all too boring. Roxas had expected to see Riku here too. They were always attached at the hip.

All of a sudden he heard a bang from upstairs and then it was followed by more.

Was Sora hanging something up?

Roxas went upstairs to see what was going on. When he got up there though he wished that he hadn't been so curious.

He heard Sora moan through the door and then he heard talking.

"_Can I... touch you... now, Riku? Please?"_ he heard Sora pant through the door then he heard a deeper voice.

"_Since you asked so nicely, yes, you may."_ Riku said.

Roxas blushed deeply and ran down the stairs and to the living room, next he called Axel.

After two rings the red-head picked up.

"Roxy." he said in a smooth voice.

"I'm staying the weekend with you." he said ignoring the nick name and not giving Axel a chance to reply. "I'll be over in fifteen minutes." he said about ready to hang up.

"Wait, Rox, what's going on? Are you okay?" the red-head asked.

"I just can't be here." Roxas said.

"Roxas?"

He sighed.

"Sora and Riku are having sex..." he said quietly into the mouth piece of his phone, his blush growing darker. He really didn't want to talk about his brother getting laid.

Axel started laughing.

"Yeah right. You mean one of them finally made the move?" Axel said around giggles.

Just at that moment there was a loud moan.

"_Oh god...m-more... Riku, more...harder!" _they heard Sora moan.

A shorter pause then.

"_Ahhh! So deep Riku!" _Sora moaned shamelessly.

There was a long silence, but either boy on the phone was too stunned to say anything.

"_Ah god!"_ the moans continued _"Yes, ah... please. I'm... so c-close."_

Another pause.

"_I'm cum-cumming!"_ Sora yelled.

There was some more banging and then Sora was screaming out.

"_Riiku-uuuu...hnn!"_ Sora screamed out Riku's name as he came.

Roxas' face flamed up as he heard his brother finish and swallowed thickly.

Finally Axel spoke up.

"Damn," his voice was husky through the phone. "Are you right outside the door, Roxas?"

"No. I'm in the living room, Ax." Roxas said, knowing that Axel knew that was on the other side of the house and down stairs.

The red-head sucked in a breath.

"You said fifteen minutes?" he asked.

"Yes. I just have to grab... my... books..." Roxas trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"My books are in Sora's room..." Roxas said as the blood drained from his face.

"Ah hell, babe." Axel said with full sympathy.

"I gotta go." Roxas said then hung up.

He had to do this. It was quiet now and been for about five minutes so maybe it was safe. He prayed that it was.

Slowly Roxas made his way back upstairs and to Sora's door, then he took a deep breath.

-Present-

They laid there quietly and then Riku spoke up.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" he asked tiredly.

"Will you be mine?" Riku asked in all seriousness.

Sora turned to face him and smiled.

"Of course. But that means that your mine too." Sora said with a smile, glad about how this day had turned out.

Riku kissed Sora gently and then smiled.

"Yes. I've been yours and it'll stay that way." Riku said.

As they started to drift off there was a knock at the door.

They made sure they were covered and then Sora said to come in. He knew for a fact that it could only be one person.

The door opened and revealed the person that he had thought it to be.

Roxas stepped into the room and looked at the couple.

"I need my books." the younger said a bit flustered.

"There on the desk." Sora mumbled quietly.

Roxas got them and walked back to the door.

"By the way I'm going to be staying over at Axel's for the weekend." Roxas said.

Sora shot up and looked at his brother.

"When was that decided?" Sora asked incredulous.

"About ten minutes ago." The sandy blond said as he eyed his brother with embarrassed amusement. How could his brother be so dense?

Sora wondered why everyone kept looking at him like that, what was he doing?

"You should have talked to me." Sora argued.

"I am."

"Before you decided on your own."

"I couldn't." Roxas said with a slight blush.

"Why was that?" Sora asked.

A faint blush covered his cheeks.

"You were otherwise pre-occupied." his brother said and he felt Riku chuckle.

"What?"

"Never mind, I'm going." Roxas said leaving no room for argument.

Sora knew that the red-head was his little brothers boyfriend and he didn't like it.

Everyone told him he was just being over protective. Fuwey on them.

"I want you to be careful. I don't want anything to... _happen." _Sora said.

"Like you can talk." Roxas said sarcastically.

This made Riku laugh and Sora looked down at him confused.

"Your so clueless, Sora." his brother said and sighed.

He looked back at Roxas with furrowed brows.

"Four things I would like to point out to you, brother. One: I've been home for about twenty minutes. Two: your T.V. is still on, Three: may I say, not-so-soundproof-walls, and four: you. Your I've-just-had-sex-and-it-was-mind blowing look. Wait five: both of your clothes are still scattered all over the room. I'm going to Axel's." Roxas said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sora was sitting up in the bed with a crazy blush covering his cheeks. He dived under the blankets and hid.

Riku laughed.

"It's alright." Riku said.

"Yeah right. Didn't walk in on you." Sora wined.

"Yeah he did."

"But not like it is for me. It wasn't your family."

"He kinda is. We'll just be more careful next time." Riku said and kissed Sora's neck.

"Whatever." Sora as he laid there.

All of a sudden there was a chuckle from behind him.

"What's so funny now, huh." Sora asked guarded.

Riku smirked.

"I just realized how you could be so freaky, Sora." Riku teased playfully.

"Me? I'm the freak? You're the one that started it all." Sora said as a blush covered his face.

"I didn't see you stopping me. In fact you asked me to keep going _and_ you kept asking for more." Riku said with smug smirk.

Sora blushes even brighter and hides under the blankets again. He doesn't say anything, just ignores the silverette.

Riku snuggles up close to Sora and kisses his neck again.

"I love you even more for it." Riku said truthfully.

Sora grumbles a bit, but turns so that he is facing Riku under the dark covers.

Riku nips at Sora's neck, making him groan.

"Fine." Sora said.

"Is that all?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled.

"I love you too, Riku." he said and then he leaned in and kissed the silverette gently before pulling away and yawning.

"Go to sleep now, Sora." Riku said. Sora could only nod as he snuggled to Riku's warm chest and was held protectively. Soon they were both out cold and wrapped up in each others heat.

**Okay, so curiosity ended up getting two kitties. (Sorry Roxy XP)**

**Yay, oh my god I thought that I was never going to finish this. This was meant to be a short one shot and instead it's a long one. I' m so glad to have a finished story on here. **

**So, I know I'm posting this without having updated ****Don't Ever Leave Me (Please don't hurt me)****. I am still working on it I just needed a change. It was all starting to blur. But I wanted to do this for my B-day. Even though it's late for that, I still wanted to it.**

**Ok so some good news I think. If you liked this story I already have an idea for a second part. It's a Riku/Sora still and the Title is going to be ****The Cat Didn't Learn?**** Here is the summery for part two.**

**The Cat Didn't Learn?**

Riku and Sora are doing great. Their relationship couldn't get any better... could it? Sora has noticed lately that Riku slips once in a while and mentions 'more', the problem is that the brunette doesn't know what 'more' is, but he wants to. So one night Sora decides to ask Riku about it. Will Riku tell him? Does the elder have a choice?

**Okay there you go, that's it for now. Now that it's out of my system I'm going to stop talking. I pulled an all-nighter and it is now 9:14 am, so goodnight (well morning) and I'll talk to y'all later.**

**Please review and let me know what you think about this bit and if you think I should continue it. Thanks for all the support.**

**Zer0**


End file.
